The instant invention relates to bird feeding apparatus and more particularly to a bird feeder assembly having a detachable base unit.
Bird feeders of the general type comprising a cylindrical, tubular container member having at least one feeding aperture therein and a perch member which extends outwardly from the container member beneath the feeding aperture have been generally known for a number of years. In this regard, in use, bird feeders of this general type are normally suspended from trees or other supporting structures so that they are maintained in upwardly spaced relation to the adjacent ground in order to make them relatively inaccessible to squirrels and other rodents. However, it has been found that bird feeders of this general type are not normally readily adaptable to be alternatively mounted on supporting poles or similar mounting structures; and, accordingly, heretofore it has generally not been possible to mount bird feeders of this general type in open field areas without the use of specially fabricated supporting structures.
The instant invention provides an effective bird feeder assembly comprising a bird feeder unit of the general type which is adapted to be suspended from an overhead supporting structure, such as a tree, and a base unit which is detachably securable on the bird feeder unit for adapting the bird feeder unit to be alternatively mounted on a pole or a mounting post. More specifically, the bird feeder unit comprises a substantially cylindrical tubular container member which is operative for containing a supply of bird feed therein, the container member having at least one side aperture therein which is spaced upwardly from the lower end thereof for dispensing bird feed to birds feeding from the feeder unit. The bird feeder unit further comprises a perch which projects outwardly from the container member beneath the feeding aperture for supporting a bird while the bird is feeding from the bird feeder unit. The base unit comprises a tubular main sleeve member which is adapted and dimensioned for receiving the lower end portion of the container member therein so that the main sleeve member engages the perch to releasably maintain the sleeve member on the container member, and a mounting post which extends downwardly from the main sleeve member so that it is securable to a mounting pole or a similar structure. The sleeve member preferably has a slot formed therein having a downwardly extending first portion which extends downwardly from the upper end of the sleeve member and a second portion which extends in a substantially horizontal disposition from the first portion, and the sleeve member is constructed so that the perch is receivable in the second substantially horizontal portion of the slot to releasably lock the sleeve member on the container member. The base unit preferably further comprises a dish member including a substantially circular tray portion and a tubular portion which projects upwardly from the central portion of the tray portion. The main sleeve member and tubular portion of the dish member preferably each have a pair of diametrically opposed apertures formed therein, and the tubular portion of the dish member is formed so that it is receivable on the main sleeve member with the apertures in the main sleeve member and the apertures in the tubular portion of the dish member in substantially aligned relation. The base unit preferably further comprises a perch pin which is receivable through the apertures in the main sleeve member and the apertures in the tubular portion of the dish member for securing the dish member to the main sleeve member, and for providing a secondary perch on the feeder assembly which is positioned adjacent the dish member.
For use and operation of the feeder assembly of the instant invention, the base unit is detachably securable on the lower end portion of the feeder unit to enable the feeder assembly to be effectively mounted on a mounting structure, such as a pole or the like. In this regard, the base unit is engageable with a perch adjacent the lower end of the feeder unit for securing the base unit to the feeder unit in a manner which allows the feeder unit to be easily removed from the base unit for filling. Further, the dish member provides a convenient means for catching seeds or the like which have spilled from the feeder unit, and the perch pin provides an effective secondary perch for birds which are feeding from the dish member, as well as providing an effective means for detachably securing the dish member to the main sleeve member.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a bird feeder assembly which includes a feeder unit comprising a substantially cylindrical, tubular container member, and a base unit which is detachably securable on the lower end portion of the feeder unit for mounting the feeder unit on a mounting pole or the like.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a bird feeder assembly comprising a feeder unit of a type which is adapted to be normally suspended from a supporting structure, such as a tree, and a base unit which is detachably receivable on the lower end portion of the feeder unit for mounting the feeder unit on a mounting pole or the like.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.